442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
Albaneia superlig
The Albanian Superliga (Albanian: Kategoria Superiore), is a professional league for men's association football clubs. At the top of the Albanian football league system, it is the country's primary football competition. It is contested by 10 clubs, and operates on a system of promotion and relegation with the Albanian First Division. Seasons run from August to May, with teams playing 36 matches each (playing each team in the league four times, twice at home and twice away). The competition was founded in 1930 as the Albanian National Championship during the reign of King Zog, shortly after the creation of the Albanian Football Association. Since 1930, 43 clubs have competed in recognized competitions, while only eight clubs have won the title: KF Tirana (24), Dinamo Tirana (18), Partizani Tirana (15), Vllaznia Shkodër (9), Skënderbeu Korçë (7),KF Elbasani (1), Flamurtari Vlorë (1) and Teuta Durrës (1). The current champions are Skënderbeu Korçë, who won their sixth consecutive title in 2015–16. Contents hide * 1History ** 1.1Early history ** 1.21911 Fier Fair Football Tournament ** 1.3World War II championships * 2Competition format * 3Clubs ** 3.12016–17 season * 4Champions ** 4.1List of seasons ** 4.2Champions, runners-up & third place ** 4.3Champions by city * 5UEFA Rankings ** 5.1Current rankings (2016–17) ** 5.2History of rankings * 6References * 7External links Historyedit Early historyedit Football was first introduced to Albania by an English-Maltese priest named Gut Ruter, who visited the Saverian college in Shkodër in 1908. The first football club in Albania was Indipendenca was founded in Shkodër in 1912 by Palokë Nika.1 The first 90-minute game to be played with two 45 minute halves took place in October 1913 Indipendenca Shkodër and the occupying Austro-Hungarian Imperial Navy. The game is considered to be the first international game to be played in Albania, and it ended in a 2–1 loss for Indipendenca, with the captain and founder of the club Palokë Nika scoring the only goal for the Albanians.12 1911 Fier Fair Football Tournamentedit Main article: Fier Fair Football Tournament In 2012 historians discovered that a football tournament had taken place in Albania in 1911, some 19 years before the establishment of the Albanian National Championship and the Albanian Football Association. The Fier Fair Football Tournament (Albanian: Turneu Futbollistik i Panairit të Fierit) took place in Rahije, Fier while Albania was still under the administration of the Ottoman Empire and it consisted of 8 teams which were Tirana, Elbasani, Kavaja, Berati, Peqini, Vlora, Fieri and Lushnja. Tirana won the tournament after defeating Peqini 6–1 in the final. The tournament is not officially recognised by the Albanian Football Association or UEFA. The Albanian Football Association did not organise the tournament as the organisation was not formed until 1930.3 World War II championshipsedit Main articles: 1939 Albanian Superliga, 1940 Albanian Superliga, and 1942 Albanian Superliga Albania was invaded by Italy in April 1939 and World War II soon broke out, meaning the Albanian Football Association, much like the other organisations in the country, ceased operating. Despite the war, three championships were held between 1939 and 1942, with Tirana winning the championships in 1939 and 1942 and Shkodra winning in 1940. Despite calls to recognise these championships, the Albanian Football Association maintains the position that the championships were not organised by them and cannot be formally recognised.456 Competition formatedit Since the 2014–15 Albanian Superliga, the league consists of 10 clubs, who face each other four times in a conventional round-robin tournament for a total of 36 matches. At the end of the season, the two lowest-placed teams are relegated to Albanian First Division while two highest-placed teams of Albanian First Division are promoted in their place. Teams are ranked by total points, then head-to-head record, then goal difference, and then goals scored. Clubsedit 2016–17 seasonedit Flamurtari Luftëtari Korabi Kukësi Laçi Partizani Skënderbeu Teuta Tirana Vllaznia 2016–17 Albanian Superliga teams. * (1) Korabi play their 2016–17 home games at the Selman Stërmasi Stadium in Tiranë. The club's regular home ground, the Korabi Stadium, does not meet the league's licensing criteria to host games. * (2) Partizani play their 2016–17 home games at the Elbasan Arena in Elbasan. The club's former home ground, the Qemal Stafa Stadium, was demolished and their new home ground at the Partizani Complex is currently under construction. Championsedit List of seasonsedit * (1) Bashkimi S., Shkodra & Puna Shkodër is Vllaznia Shkodër; Rinia Korçare, Korça, Dinamo Korçë & Puna Korçë is Skënderbeu Korçë; Vlora is Flamurtari Vlorë; Prizreni is Liria Prizren; Bashkimi E. & Labinoti is KF Elbasani; Durrësi & Puna Durrës is Teuta Durrës; Puna Tiranë & 21 Nëntori is KF Tirana; Shqiponja is Luftëtari Gjirokastër; Ylli was a short-lived military team * (2) Took place during World War II and is not officially recognised by UEFA or the Albanian Football Association. * (3) The 1966–67 Albanian National Championship is not recognised by UEFA, but it is recognised by the Albanian Football Association. Champions, runners-up & third placeedit A list of clubs in order of most titles won is provided in the following table:7 Category:Leagues Category:Albania